Felt like visiting
by Pashiki
Summary: A tired fem!Sweden gets a late night visit from Norway, who has a confession to make. NorSu and a crappy attempt to write something fluffy.


So after a long time of being inactive I was inspired to write something again. Although I realised it wasn't that good, I wanted to share it with you guys.

This is a Norway x fem!Sweden story, if that doesn't interest you, you're free to leave. The rest, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or any characters associated with the fandoms. This work is purely fictional.

* * *

"You look beautiful today, Sweden." Lukas said and leaned casually against the doorframe, blocking the cold air from outside and also preventing the other from closing the door.

"H've you b'n drinkin' again, N'rway?" The Swedish woman had a slight frown on her face, obviously not quite happy that he had shown up to her doorstep and woken her up at 3am. Well, at least he didn't bring Denmark here, that would only have caused chaos.

"I might have been." he said casually, and a faint smell of alcohol made it to Susanna's nose. He straightened himself, making an awkward wobble before standing up, with a little leverage still on the doorframe. Just as she was going to ask him why he was here, on her doorstep without a jacket in in the middle of November, he opened his mouth.

"Can I come in?" he asked her with a small smile. She gave a small nod and stepped aside, allowing him entrance. She quickly closed the door behind him, freezing already in her nightgown. Lukas just stood a few feet away, waiting for her. She locked the door behind her.

"Coffee?" she asked him politely, despite being very tired. Lukas nodded at her with the same smile. He also looked a bit tired, she noted. It'd been a while since she last got visitors; latest one was two months ago, Iceland, who was just passing through. Denmark wasn't much for visiting, he rather invited people over and Finland hadn't been here since Midsummer's eve. He still called her almost once a week, but it felt as if he was obliged to it. As for Norway… well, he visited her now and then, but he hadn't come over for about 3 months. She looked down to his feet.

"Sh'es." She mumbled. It was an unwritten rule in her house, one that almost everyone knew of. The Norwegian bent down and untied his shoelaces before stepping out of his shoes. Susanna mumbled a 'thank you' and walked past him. She turned on the lights in the kitchen, before she walked over to the coffee-machine.

She didn't say anything as she prepared the machine and Norway didn't either as he sat down on the kitchen sofa. She liked his company more than most of the other Nordic, unlike Denmark he didn't yell and shout in every sentence and unlike Finland he didn't laugh nervously or shattered his teeth whenever Sweden made eye-contact. Of course she considered them all as friends, well, maybe not Denmark really, but they had a lot of history together all of them.

She poured the water in and clicked the 'on' button. As the coffee started brewing, she took out a plate and placed a cinnamon roll on it. Susanna herself wasn't hungry but he might be. She turned around and took a seat at the table and offered the plate to the Norwegian.

"Excuse me f'r asking," she began and gained Lukas attention. She wasn't well-known for talking, but damn it she was tired right now and she didn't care "why're you here?" more importantly, why was he here at 3am? A yawn escaped her.

"I felt like visiting." He simply said with a shrug, leaving it at that while taking the cinnamon roll and took a bite. Susanna wasn't sure what to think of that. Even sober he rarely visited just because and she couldn't remember the last time he showed up intoxicated.

"I think the coffee's ready, Sve." He said between chews and pointed behind her. She rose from her chair and brought out two cups. The hot drink was poured in each of them and placed them on the table, one in front of her and one in front of Lukas. He took a zip from the white cup and finished his cinnamon roll.

And then they sat there in silence. The only sound heard were that of the occasional slurp. Lukas looked up at her now and then under his lashes, but Susanna avoided eye-contact. She was contemplating on whether she should kick him out or offer him a place on the couch. Anything so she could go back to sleep.

"Sh'll I take your cup?" She asked when she noticed it was empty. She received a quiet nod and took the cups to the sink. Just as she turned on the tap-water, she heard a small creak from behind her and the sound of a foot being put down. 'Perhaps he decided to leave' she thought to herself and poured some detergent in the cups. Suddenly, she felt something encircle her waist and press against her back and she let out a surprised squeak.

"N-norge… what're you doin'?" she asked calmly once the initial shock was over. This was unusual, no, practically nonexistent behavior from him.

"Hugging you." he replied and squeezed his arms tighter around her.

"I c'n see that, but why?" she tried to move her head so she could look at him, but the hold on her prevented that kind of movement.

"You know, you really are beautiful." he said as if not listening and put his head down on her shoulder. Susanna felt her cheeks warming up at that. She'd only been called that a few times, mostly by a certain drunk Dane and once by Tino who had looked terrified, but she had never heard the Norwegian say that word, let alone to her.

"You're drunk, Lukas." she stated calmly. When she didn't get any reply she tried again.

"Lukas?" she said quietly and put her hands on his arms. She felt his arms let go of her. Susanna turned around and came face to face with him. He was staring at her intensely, still standing close to her, leaning forward.

"I'm not that drunk, I'm sober enough to know what I say and do." he said and brought his hand to her cheek, cupping it. She didn't know what she would do when he took a step forward and bent down so he could look her in the eye. His face was inches away from hers and she felt her cheeks go red again.

He didn't hesitate and closed the space between their lips, gently. Dumbfounded she just stood there, not moving while Lukas lips pressed against hers, warm and a bit chapped. How long had it been since she was last kissed? She couldn't even remember, not under all the years she'd been married to Finland, and before that it must have been centuries, save for that one time she and Denmark had a little too much to drink (they never spoke of that.). But this kiss was real she noticed and without thinking she pressed back, answering the kiss. She didn't know why, maybe it was because she was tired or that she had in fact been very lonely the last months or because the contact of their lips was one of the nicest feelings she'd had since she had escaped from Denmark with Tino. Oh god, Tino.

She pushed him away and turned her head to the side. Lukas looked at her with a confused expression.

"St'p." She mumbled. Susanna brought up her left hand and fiddled with the ring. "You know 'm married" she continued quietly and felt that her words left her with a weight in her chest. Tino didn't love her, she knew that. He had implied it once and said that he wanted to be friends with her. The marriage was just for their leaders, but still it felt wrong to think of betraying him. Even that small kiss she just shared with Norway made her now feel guilty.

"Susanna…" Lukas said, and placed his hand against her cheek again. She let him turn her head so they were face to face with each other, but she looked at the floor. He placed his chin on top of her head. "Susanna, I love you. I have for a long time." She looked up at him but couldn't see his face. Was it really true? "I know very well that you're married and Tino is a great guy, but I can't hold it in anymore." He took a small step backwards, his hand still cupping her cheek. Now she saw his face and she had never seen that look on him.

"May I kiss you?" He asked her and she nodded. She didn't know whether it was his confession, her loneliness or because she was tired, but when he leaned forward and again pressed his lips against hers she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him back. It felt just as real as the previous one and Susanna found herself gripping him tighter.

The thought of Tino placed itself in the back of her mind, and the warmness of Lukas lips was the only thing on her mind now and when the Norwegian's tongue asked for permission she granted it without hesitation. Was this what she had missed out on all these years? Tino didn't do kissing; instead he would occasionally give her an awkward friendly hug. Now she was being kissed and hugged at the same time and she didn't mind that feeling at all. After a while, much to her dismay, he pulled away, but he didn't let go of her.

"Can I stay the night?" He asked after a moment of silence. She hesitated a bit, before she nodded. She wanted him to stay and it was too late for him to go home anyway.

"You c'n." She said with a smile and got one in return. Just as he was about to lean in for a kiss, she stopped him with a hand between them.

"But only 'f you let me sleep." She finished with a yawn. He let out a chuckle and intertwined his fingers with hers.

"I promise." He said with a smile and closed the gap between them. Susanna would need to talk to Tino about this, but it could wait. Right now, sleep was her first priority.

And maybe some more kissing, that wouldn't hurt.


End file.
